


Finding you in the buzzing moonlight

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), the bee movie
Genre: Beejoe, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, bee fleshlight, bee fucking, bee movie crossover, gourd, human Nicky, im so so sorry, improper use of a gourd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BeeJoe and his beefriend Nicky have been dating for a while now, and they decide they're ready for something a little,,,, spicierit's bee smut.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Finding you in the buzzing moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i don’t wanna fuck a bee

Nicky waits in hushed anticipation on his bed. He’s left the window open tonight- Joe’s instructions were quite clear, after all. A moan rises in his throat just at the memory of his voice in Nicky’s ear, the rasping quality it had taken on as he told Nicky precisely how he wanted him for tonight. He shudders, and lets his mouth fall open. The moon is rising bright tonight- not unlike the first night he and Joe had spent together after the tennis court. Nicky had still been with Keane then, but there was no escaping the raw magnetism that seemed to pull him and Joe together.

He readjusts his knees slightly wider, well aware of the picture he must present- ass up on the bed, completely nude. Two fingers are already slick and moving inside of him with ease, opening himself up. Joe had been clear that he wasn’t to get off until he arrived at home, that he was to simply make himself ready. Nicky buries his face further into the pillow, letting out a pathetic little whimper.

“Oh, _Nicky,”_ A voice breathes out somewhere by his left ear, and Nicky is so relieved he thinks he might cry.

“Joe, please.” He begs, unable to still the movements of his fingers, too far gone to do much besides writhe in agony with how badly he needs release. “I- I can’t-“

“You can.” Joe commands. “Take your fingers out, my love. Look at me.”

It’s a monumental display of willpower to obey, but Nicky manages it. He thinks that Joe is the only one who could have such an effect on him, who is able to direct his lust-addled mind and bring it to heel. Unfortunately, this brings on another wave of arousal that he has to bite down on the pillow to suppress.

“Nicky…”

The edge to Joe’s voice is just barely hinting on dangerous, implying what’s to come if he doesn’t follow orders. He does his best to turn his head to face Joe, blushing and sweaty and already fucked out.

Joe, of course, looks like a dream. A creature that the great poets themselves could only dream of, could only concoct in elusive fantasy. His Joe is true and real, all fifteen millimeters of him making a proud outline against the sheets. The soft golden and black fur on his body is lit up in the pale moonlight, glancing off his wings like a knife’s edge. The small black curls on top of his head are neatly put together, hanging loose between his antennae. He’s smiling, one thin black arm reaching out to rest on Nicky’s face.

“Thank you, my heart.” Joe says, wonder overtaking his voice. “You know how much I love you in this lighting.”

Nicky nuzzles softly into his touch, careful not to press too hard and crush him. “Please, Joe, I’ve been waiting for this- for _you._ I need you.”

Joe chuckles and runs his arm along Nicky’s lower lip. “Of course. One moment.” He turns back towards the window and lets out a low humming noise- one that Nicky knows from experience vibrates in the most wonderful way.

Before he can think to ask what’s going on, the buzzing is returned tenfold as an entire swarm of honeybees rounds the corner of his apartment building and begin to land one by one on the bed next to him. It’s a strange thing, but they all seem to look like Joe- different variations on him, ever so slightly, one with a jacket here and one with his curls shorn there, but they all look at him the same way his Joe does. He props himself up his elbows to watch them all.

“Joe?”

The small army of honeybees all wave back at him.

He looks over at _his_ Joe, the one still standing on the pillow next to him. “Who are all of these bees?”

“They’re all me, in some way. Or I’m all them. It’s the same either way.” He says nonchalantly. “We operate as a hive mind.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that while I’m still the bee you met, and the one who you have known, they also all know you. And they love you just as I do.”

Nicky nods, wrapping his head around the idea. “So… why are they here?”

Joe grins then, something devilish in it that makes Nicky want to fall back face first into the bed. “I wanted this to be good for you, Nicky. And they’re going to help me with that. Is that okay?”

He looks around at the many bees that now watch him, all with his Joe’s same beautiful eyes. He knows that, if he wanted to, he could back out now. Turn tail and ask them all to go, make do with another night of Joe talking him through his orgasm. But he’s wanted this for so _long,_ and Nicky’s currently so hard he thinks it might actually break him to try and get off by his own hand. He nods a bit pathetically, and sinks back down onto his chest.

“Good boy,” Joe buzzes in his ear. “Did you get what I asked?”

Nicky fumbles blindly for his nightstand, clutching at air until he manages to snatch up the items he’d left there earlier. He presents them to his beefriend, face feeling hot and flushed.

The gourd he’d picked out was long and skinny, with a slightly more bulbous end. He’d already done the work of hollowing it out and drying it- a process he barely made it through without escaping to his bedroom to get a hand around himself- leaving it entirely hollow. Joe had proposed the idea of it, but now to experience it in person…

Joe gestures towards the gourd. “Why don’t you show me how much you want it, Nicky?”

The bee barely has to complete the command before Nicky is parting his lips and closing them around the longer, skinnier portion of the gourd. He sucks it down with a vigor he’d hardly known in himself, possessed by a fiery _need_ that courses through him deeper than lifeblood. His eyelashes flutter against his cheekbone as he looks over to make eye contact with Joe.

“My heart…” Joe groans, one of his six arms beginning to rub over his own furry body. “You look _beautiful_ like this. So needy and fucked out for me… for us. Are you ready?”

Nicky makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, not wanting to remove the gourd from his mouth but still emphatic. Joe is able to coax it from him so that Nicky can click open the bottle of lube he’d set out and coat the surface of the gourd generously. It’s no bigger than some of his toys, but the surface is far more rigid. He imagines it’s better to be prepared. Joe turns to the other bees that have stood watching Nicky’s performance with rapt attention.

“Alright boys.” Joe commands, turning to the ranks. Nicky shudders at the authoritative tone in his voice. “I need squads A and B in that gourd. Squad C, in position behind it. Squad D, stand at the ready for Malta maneuver.”

A flurry of wings kicks up as the honeybees all begin to fall into their places. A large section of them enter into the hollowed-out gourd. Their sheer number within it is enough to lift it up and position it at his entrance. Nicky groans, feeling his hole flutter pathetically at the thought of intrusion. The rest of the bees begin to hover somewhere above him, waiting for something.

One of Joe’s arms traces Nicky’s nose. “Are you ready baby?”

“Yes, _please_ -“

“Forward!”

No sooner has Joe given the command then he feels the gourd begin the breech him, stretching him out with an edge of a delicious burn. They don’t stop until they are sunk in to the bulbous base of the gourd, and even that Nicky can feel his body trying to suck in. It’s as he’s breathing, adjusting to the size that Joe grins at him.

“Start Phase 2!”

Instantly, Nicky feels _overcome._ Not only does the gourd begin to move, picking up the pace to fuck him thoroughly, but it begins to _vibrate._ The entire length of the gourd hums with the bees inside of it, and he can feel it press directly up against his prostate. He whines loudly and scrambles for purchase in the sheets, attempting to hide his face in the pillow.

“No, Nicky,” Joe commands. He feels a single lock of his hair being tugged, and he groans to look over at the bee. “Let us see your face. Show us how greedy you are for our cock.”

Nicky’s cock is drooling down into the blanket that’s been kicked down to the end of the bed. It jumps at Joe’s voice, the gourd inside of him hitting his prostate just right. He works hard to keep his eyes open, looking at Joe, but it feels like a losing battle.

“Please, please,” Nicky begs. “Let me touch myself. I need it so bad, Joe.”

Joe cocks his head and pretends to consider. “So soon darling? Are you that needy for it?” Nicky whimpers. “You may not touch yourself. However… Squad B, initiate Malta maneuver!”

The grouping of bees that had been watching him from above suddenly bear down on him, flying in formation beneath the bridge his body makes. They all collect around his dick, making a fuzzy black and yellow tunnel around it. The vibrations begin to resonate through his cock as well. Nicky is certain he’s going to fall apart.

Tears collect in his eyes. “It- It’s so _much,_ I can’t, I can’t-“ He sobs, shoving his hips back to meet the gourd on the next thrust. “I need to come, please Joe.”

“You can come, my heart.” Joe says simply. “But we won’t be stopping when you do. If it gets too much you can snap your fingers, but only do that if you really think that you can’t take it.”

He makes a grunting noise, positioning his hips a little wider apart. The bees on Nicky’s dick kick up the vibrations, and that’s it. He’s hurtling over the edge, the vibrating bee gourd milking his orgasm out as he paints the bed with his come. Just like Joe warned, they don’t stop once the waves of his orgasm have gone through him- if anything, they pick up the pace, getting even more insistent. With how tightly the bees wrap around his cock, he can barely go soft. Nicky wails, writhing around in the sheets. The gourd hits him again, and _again,_ until his mind goes blissfully blank. All that matters are his Joe’s, and the knowledge that Joe will give him what he needs. He’s well aware he’s loud now, loud enough to wake up the neighbors, but he doesn’t care. Nicky opens his eyes just enough to make out the image of his Joe, watching him in wonder.

“You look so gorgeous darling,” Joe says, voice rough. “So fucked out and pretty for me, aren’t you?”

“All yours,” Nicky manages to whisper out. “Always yours.”

It’s not long before the bees send him tumbling into another orgasm, this one nearly dry. By that point he’s drooling into the pillow, eyes rolling back in his head and tears streaking down his face. Joe’s voice is a comfortable blur surrounding his head. Nicky fades out, but he knows his body complies with Joe’s instructions to lay down when the bees around his dick and the gourd have dissipated and flown off. It leaves just him and his Joe, casually sated and comfortable. Joe calls the last of the remaining bees to help him pull up the covers around Nicky’s naked body before sending them back out of the window.

Once Nicky has regained some consciousness, he turns on his side and grins at Joe.

Joe is reclining on the pillow, watching him with that giant smile of his. “How are you, my heart?”

“Absolutely perfect. I couldn’t have imagined a better evening.” Nicky pauses, frowning for a moment and turning his eyes down at the bed. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

He’s waved off with all six of Joe’s legs. “Don’t worry, my love. Being so surrounded by you when you’re all horny and needy is better than any pheromone. It’s as good as any human orgasm, believe me.”

Nicky lets his smile return and settles into bed. “Good. Stay the night with me?”

Joe’s fuzzy body flies up and rests just on top of Nicky’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologize to both god and greg rucka for my crimes


End file.
